


Coming Home to Music

by 4thesakeofcriticism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hispanic Kankri, Humanstuck, Italian Cronus, M/M, cronkri - Freeform, cronus is shy and likes playing music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thesakeofcriticism/pseuds/4thesakeofcriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kankri got home from an emergency trip to his father's house, the last thing he expected was to hear music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home to Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxhhunter on Tumblr (because all my CronKris go to her anyway)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xxhhunter+on+Tumblr+%28because+all+my+CronKris+go+to+her+anyway%29), [bocajenjy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocajenjy/gifts).



When Kankri got home from an emergency trip to his father’s house, the last thing he expected was to hear music.  
He knew Cronus played quite a few instruments, and even composed, in his free time. But, since they moved in together all those months before, he was yet to witness his boyfriend exercise his musical skills. He didn’t think Cronus would keep from playing for so long, though, if he actually loved it so much... Maybe he only did it when Kankri was out? But why?  
Curious, the short boy decided to seek the origins of the mysterious melody. Being as silent as he could, he put his bag and coat on the couch, and slowly made his way towards their bedroom.  
Cronus was sat on the small couch near the window, his dark-wooden guitar in hands and a music sheet on a bench, by his side. He was playing a soft, slow song, stopping every once in a while to scribble something on the sheet, before resuming the song. It took him nearly five minutes to notice Kankri leaning in the doorway.  
“Kanny!” he said, smiling at him as he moved the guitar to the floor, leaning on the couch. “You’re home early.”  
The hispanic boy chuckled. “Yes, I am.”, he said, and walked close to the other, cupping Cronus’ face and tilting his own before leaning down to kiss him softly. “Missed me?” he asked, teasing him.   
“A lot.” Cronus said, before pulling him into his lap. “You should’ve called me, I’d go pick you up.  
Kankri smiled. “It’s fine. Porrim gave me a ride, don’t worry about it.” he pecked him twice more, before hiding his face on the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and inhaling deeply. Home, at last. “... Cro. Can I ask you something?”  
“Hmm?” came the wordless reply, as Cronus wrapped one arm around his waist and caressed his hair with the other.  
“How come I never see you play?” his voice was small, almost shy. “Do you not wish for me to hear you, or...?”  
“No!” he said, a little too fast. “Not at all! I don’t mind if you hear me. I think you never did ‘cause I usually play when I’m alone.”  
“Yes, I assumed so.” Kankri nodded, but pushed away to look into the other’s beep, blue and confused eyes. “... But why is that so?”  
“ ‘Cause when I’m with you, I wanna pay attention to you and you only, and spend as much time I can with ya.” the taller man whispered to him, tucking a stray lock of brown hair behind behind his ear and kissing his forehead. The Cancer blushed. “I tend to get lost in my music, and that ain’t somethin’ I wanna do while you’re around.” the other snorted, mumbling a soft ‘cheesy’ before hiding his blushing face again. “And ‘sides...” he trailed off.  
“Besides... What?” Kankri frowned, and from where he was he could see the tip of Cronus’ ear flushing.  
“Well, I’ve kinda been writing a new song. For you. But I didn’t want ya to hear it before it was ready.”   
“Oh.” he blushed even harder, hiding his smile in the Italian’s shoulder. “... You said “didn’t”. As in, in the past. Have you changed your mind?”  
“Well, ya kinda walked into the middle of the song, so the surprise’s pretty much done for.” he paused. “So I guess that’d be pointless.”  
“... Do you wish to show me?”  
“Well, d’ya wanna hear it?”  
“Hey, I asked first!” they both chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind listening to it now, but even though I’m curious, I think I’d rather wait for the whole thing.”  
Cronus beamed. “‘ Kay. Shouldn’t be long before I finish it.”  
“I look forward to it, then.” he pecked the other softly. “I love you, you know that?”  
A soft laugh. “I know. Love ya too.”


End file.
